Gundam Build Fighters Document
|image=Gundam Build Fighters Document .jpg |english=Gundam Build Fighters Document |kanji=ガンダムビルドファイターズD（ドキュメント） |shortname=GBF D |era=Build Fighters |media=Novel |japanese start=September 26, 2013 |publisher=ASCII Media Works |magazine=Dengeki Hobby Magazine |chardesign=Onuki Kenichi }} is a photonovel based on Gundam Build Fighters. Story Chapters *Document 01: *Document 02: *Document 03: RX-78 Vs *Document 04: *Document 05: *Document 06: *Document 07: *Document 08: *Document 09: *Document 10: “Command Astray Gundam” *Document 11: *Document 12: *Document 13: *Document 14: *Document 15: *Document 16: *Document 17: *Document 18: Characters *'Aaron Ackerson' *'Akiyama Lemma' *'Allan Adams' *'Eleonora McGovern' *'John Ayers Mackenzie' *'Julian Ayers Mackenzie' *'Kaira Koshina' *'Kirsty Burstin' *'Kiyotaka von avenne' *'Saki Mishima' and Shingo Asume - They challenge Tatsuya and Julian to a Gunpla Battle. Although it is not clearly established, their aspects and personalities belong to the protagonists Asume and Mishima, characters of Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D. *'Shouki Someya' *'Takeshi Iori' - He was observed by Tatsuya while he had a battle with Aaron Ackerson. *'Tatsuya Yuuki' - A 7 year old primary school student. In order to follow his father's footsteps his life was all devoted to studies, devoid of anime and hobbies. That until his meeting with Toru, a boy of the same age as him, who brought him into the world of Gunpla Battle. *'Toru Satsuki' - A boy Tatsuya met at the summer resort during summer vacation. His father is well known in the real estate business and his house has a 7-piece large scale battle system installed in the basement. He introduced Tatsuya to Gunpla Battle and taught him building and battle techniques. As a sign of friendship, he give one set of his original gunpla arms "Mercury Lev" to Tatsuya. *'XX (Double X)' *'Yana Kuramochi' - A maid employed by the Yuuki family who takes care of Tatsuya. Has knowledge of subcultures like anime and Gundam. List of Mechanics *'Gundam Hazel Chieftain' *'RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe' *[[GAT-X105 Strike Gundam|'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam']] **'Satellite Strike Gundam' **'Seven Sword Strike Gundam' **'Dragon Hang Strike Gundam' **'Angel Strike Gundam' *'RX-78GP02AD Gundam GP02 (Physalis Centurion)' *'RX-124 Gundam TR-1 (HAZELARAIGNEE)' *'FA-78-13 Full Armor Gundam 7th B●●st' *'GPB-X80DE Beginning Evolution' *'GN-003D Gundam Kyrios D+GNR-001K GN Arms Custom' *'MBF-C01 Command Astray Gundam' *'RX-93-ν2V Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe' **'RX-93-ν-2 Hi-v Gundam Vrabe Amazing' *'MSM-10 Zock III (San)' *'GN-004-P Gundam Nadleeh Partita' *'RMS-116HV Hobby Hizack Vrabe' *'ZGMF-X222Nya Nyaia Gundam' *'ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam Anubis' *'The O Sazaby' *'Shuffle Gundam' *'F91 Gundam F91 Imagine' Gallery Gundam Build Fighters Document .jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document scan 1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document scan 2.jpg.JPG Gundam Build Fighters Document 03.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document 04 .jpg gat-x105-angel.jpg|Angel Strike Gundam w/o backpack Gundam Build Fighters Document 05.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document 06.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document 07.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document 08.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document 07.1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document 10.jpg.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document 11.jpg GB Document 13.png GB Document 12.png GBF Document 14.png Gundam Build Fighters Document 15.png Gundam Build Fighters Document 16.png Gundam Build Fighters Document 17.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Document 18.jpg References GBF Document profile.JPG Vrabe.jpg Document 1.jpg Satellite Strike.jpg Crossbone Strike Gundam.jpg Document 2.jpg Chieftain.jpg Document 3.jpg ZGMF-X222Nya.jpg Physalis Centurion.jpg GN-003D+GNR-001K.jpg FA-78-13.jpg VRABE.jpg GPB-X80DE.jpg Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe 1.jpg Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe 2.jpg Command Astray Gundam.jpg Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe.jpg Hi-ν Vrabe.jpg Zock III 1.jpg Zock III 2.jpg GN-004-P.jpg Hi ν Vrabe.jpg Command Astray Gundam 01.jpg Gundam F91 Imagine.jpg Command Astray Gundam 02.jpg Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe Amazing.jpg The O Sazabi.jpg Command Astray.jpg Crossbone Reborn Gundam.jpg ZGMF-X1100L 01.jpg ZGMF-X1100L 02.jpg Finish Fish.jpg RX-93-ν-2V.jpg GBF_Shuffle_Gundam_Feature.jpg Hazel Araignee 01.jpg Hazel Araignee 02.jpg Vrabe Amazing D.jpg Vrabe Amazing A&D.jpg Ν-2V.jpg Shuffle Gundam.jpg See also *Gundam Build Fighters Development Report Editions External links *http://409399881.blog.163.com/blog/static/333698942014015112258123/